Harry Potter and the New Generation: Year Two
by Blackknight117
Summary: The trio returns to Hogwarts for their second year. Al will soon learn about a special destiny he has.
1. Visiting the Dursleys

Visiting the Durleys

August 14, 2018

A month has passed since the first year ended. Al is now twelve years old and is with his family drive to a house at 4 Privet Drive owned by his father's cousin Dudley Dursley. He is now a partner at a law firm that he and partners founded known as Griffin, Dursley, and Williams. He is married to his wife Marie and has two children, a son name Jack who is nine and a daughter name Jane who is two. His father Vernon died at March 28, 2013 from a heart attack and his mother Petunia moved to a retirement home. Dudley and his wife are the only ones who knows about magic, Harry told his children not to mention having magic to Dudley's kids. The car begins to enter the drive way, the family got out and walked to the door. He press the door buzzer and Dudley came to the door to open it.

"Harry, welcome" Dudley said.

"Hello, cousin" Harry said.

"Come in" Dudley said.

The family entered the house that Harry spent his seventeen years of his life living her. Dudley's wife Marie came with the children.

"Harry, Ginny, welcome" Marie said.

"Hello Marie" Harry said.

"Wow, Jane grew up this summer. How old is she" Ginny said.

"Two" Marie said.

"Two, she getting older" Ginny said.

"I see the boys are getting older as well" Marie said.

"Yeah, Al is twelve and James is thirteen" Ginny said.

"What about Lily" Marie said.

"She's ten, though she wanted to be eleven to get into school" Ginny said.

"I see" Marie said.

Later James, Jack, and Lily are out in the yard while Dudley is watching them. Marie and Ginny are in the kitchen preparing dinner. Harry took his son around the homes and told him something.

"So this is were you lived, in a cupboard under the stairs" Al said.

"For the first eleven years, they didn't treat me right due to my magic" Harry said.

"Why" Al said.

"My aunt Petunia was jealous of my mother because of her magic and uncle Vernon tried to keep me from using magic" Harry said.

"When did you first use magic" Al said.

"When I went to zoo, I made the glass disappear as Dudley fell in and I accidentally freed a snake" Harry said.

"Wow" Al said.

"Yeah, wow" Harry said.

"Dinners ready" Marie said.

"Shall we" Harry said.

Everyone sat down and enjoyed dinner. They begin to talk about Harry and Dudley's life in their childhood.

"Me and your dad weren't one best terms back in the day. Most of the time my parents would spoil me and I would take advantage of that everytime" Dudley said.

"What changed, dad" Jack said.

"Umm" Dudley said as he thinks of something.

He couldn't tell his son about the dementor attack, so he thought of something else.

"I had an accident, I was unconscious when Harry helped me out. I begin to remember my past as spoiled child and how terrible I was. That's when I decided to change myself. I didn't want you two to end up the same way I did. I became a better person and I came to accept Harry. I only wished that I had changed sooner" Dudley said.

"You've already changed, you're a good man, Dudley" Harry said.

"Thanks, Harry" Dudley said.

"It's getting late, we should be heading back home now" Ginny said.

"You're right, it's time to go kids" Harry said.

"Bye, Jack" James said.

"Goodbye, James" Jack said.

Ginny and the kids are getting in the car as Harry and Dudley have a last chat.

"I see you've raised your kids well, Harry" Dudley said.

"Thanks, you've done a good job yourself" Harry said.

"I can see that much of you is in your son Al" Dudley said.

"I hear that a lot. Bye, Dudley" Harry said.

"Bye" Dudley said.

The car went out of the driveway as the Potters head home. Dudley and his family watched as they drive away.


	2. Birthday Girl

Birthday Girl

August 16, 2018

Al got invited to Alice's birthday party at the Leaky Cauldron. She turned twelve today and Al is nervous about what to give until his dad came in.

"You seem nervous, Al" Harry said.

"I'm a little excited, I don't know what to give her" Al said.

"I got something you can give her" Harry said.

He hands Al a present to give to Alice, a necklace with her birthstone.

"Are you sure this is the best gift to give her, what if she doesn't like it" Al said.

"I'm sure she'll understand" Harry said.

He sat down next to Al and begins to talk.

"Al, I know how you are feeling. Believe me, I went through the same thing when I was young" Harry said.

"You did" Al said.

"Yeah, there was this girl I liked. Her name was Cho Chang, she was the first girl I had a crush on. I would get nervous to talked to her, even try to get the courage to ask her out" Harry said.

"Do you think I might have a chance with Alice" Al said.

"Well, that's up to you. What do you want to do" Harry said.

"I wanted to tell her how I felt about her" Al said.

"What do you think about her" Harry said.

"She's smart, funny, and attractive" Al said.

Harry begins to laugh a little.

"What's so funny" Al said.

"That how I described your mother" Harry said.

Ginny came opened the door and see Harry and Al.

"What's about your mother" Ginny said.

"Nothing" Harry and Al said at the same time.

"Well we got to get going to Alice's party" Ginny said.

"You're right, lets get going" Harry said.

"Okay" Al said.

Later they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron to see some kids inside celebrating.

"Al, I'm glad that you came" Alice said.

"Happy birthday, Alice" Al said.

"Your friends Rose and Score are here" Al said.

"Really" Al said.

"Al, over here" Rose said.

"Coming, excuse me" Al said.

He went to his friends.

"Hello Rose, Score" Al said.

"I figured that you would come" Score said.

"Why is that" Al said.

"You have a crush on her" Score said.

"Yeah, I do" Al said.

"You're not denying it" Rose said.

"No, I not" Al said.

"What changed" Rose said.

"Its time for cake everyone" Hannah said as she brings the cake.

"I'll tell you guys, later" Al said.

Everyone gathered around to hear Neville say a few words.

"Listen up everyone, I wanted to thank all for coming to celebrate my little girl's birthday. She proven to be a kind and smart young lady with great expectations. Now she grows up to be a beautiful little angel we all came to love. Happy Birthday, Alice" Neville said.

Everyone clapped at the speech for Alice and clapped to her as well.

"Okay, who wants cake" Hannah said.

Everyone gathered to get cake as Hannah begin to cut. Later everyone enjoyed the party. Alice came to Al.

"Al, could you come with me so we can talk" Alice said.

"Sure" Al said.

Al followed Alice to her room. He became the first boy to be in her room.

"It's quite a nice room you got here" Al said.

"Thanks" Alice said.

"I have something for you, Happy Birthday" Al said as he gives her a present.

She opened it to find a beautiful necklace with a jewel on it.

"Its a necklace with your birthstone on it, I hope that you like it" Al said.

"I love it. Could you" Alice said.

"Sure" Al said.

He begins to put the necklace around her neck. She turns around wearing it.

"How do I look" Alice said.

"Beautiful" Al said.

"Thanks" Alice said blushing.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about" Al said.

"I want to asked you how you feel about me" Alice said.

"Feel about you" Al said.

"Yes" Alice said.

"I feel that you're a very nice and most attractive girl I've ever know. I wanted to tell you that because I have feeling for you" Al said.

"I didn't know you have such feelings for me and I'm glad that you've told me" Alice said.

"You are" Al said.

"Yes, because I have feelings for you too, ever since we were kids" Alice said.

"Really" Al said.

"Yes. Could I asked for one thing, Al" Alice said.

"Anything" Al said.

"Could you kiss me" Alice said.

"Kiss you" Al said.

"If you're scared" Alice said.

"No, no, its just that its my first time" Al said.

"Its mine too" Alice said.

"Together" Al said.

"Okay, together" Alice said.

Al grab Alice's hand as they close their eyes and came closer for a kiss. Their lips touched and they begin kissing each other for the first time. Meanwhile, Rose and Score came upstairs to find Al. They see a door halfway opened, they looked as they see Al and Alice kissing each other.

"It's about time" Rose said quietly.

"It truly is" Score said quietly.


	3. Enter the Second Year

Enter the Second Year

September 1, 2018

Al and James got their school supplies and made their way to Platform 9 3/4.

"Okay, James go first" Harry said.

James ran through the barrier.

"Your turn, Al" Harry said.

Al ran through the barrier and reached the platform. Harry, Ginny, and Lilly came through after.

"Why can't I go with them" Lily said.

"You'll have you chance next year, Lily. I promise" Harry said.

"Rose, Score" Al said.

"Glad you made it" Score said.

"I see that you're wearing muggle clothing" Al said.

"Yeah, my dad was reluctant at first, he came around" Score said.

"I sure did. So you're my son's best friend" Draco said with a stern look.

"I am, Al Potter" Al said.

"Draco Malfoy, this is my wife Astoria" Draco said.

"Its a pleasure to meet the best friend of my son" Astoria said.

"Likewise" Al said as he shook her hand.

"Take care of yourself, Score" Draco said.

"I will, dad" Score said.

"Bye, son" Astoria said.

"Bye, mum" Score said.

The Malfoys walked away. Harry came by to say his goodbye.

"Dad, I'm glad that you came" Al said.

"I wasn't going to leave without saying goodbye" Harry said.

"Thanks, I have feeling that things will get better" Al said.

Al sees Alice who was waving her hand at him while boarding.

"So I've noticed, take care son" Harry said.

"Thank you. Goodbye dad" Al said as he hugs his dad.

"Goodbye, Al" Harry said.

Al got on the train and it soon begins to move. Later the train left the station and is enroute to Hogwarts. James was walking through until he spotted Al and Alice in the compartment holding hands.

"James" Al said.

"Al, was I interrupting anything" James said.

"No" Al said.

"Okay, then. See you later" James said as he left them alone.

"Does he know about us" Alice said.

"He does now" Al said.

Later James entered the compartment with Score and Rose.

"You did know that Al is sitting next to Alice" James said.

"You didn't know" Rose said.

"Know what" James said.

"They're a couple now" Rose said.

"Since when" James said shocked.

"Since her birthday party, he kissed her" Rose said.

"He kissed her, I didn't know he had it in him" James said.

"Whats a matter, James. You're jealous" Score said.

"Jealous, please I can get any girl" James said.

"This should be fun to watch" Score said.

"Maybe I'll take her to Hogsmeade for a date" James said.

"Oh right, since your dad sign the slip for you to go to Hogsmeade" Rose said.

"Maybe you can bring a present for Al to give to Alice" Score said sarcastically.

"Funny" James said as he left the compartment.

Later everyone arrived at Hogsmeade station and got of. Everyone made it to Hogwarts only they came by carriages pulled by Therstals which no one can see. They went inside the castle to the great hall as the cermony will soon begin.

"See you tomorrow, Alice" Al said.

"You too, Al" Alice said.

He walked to Slytherin's table to be with his best friend Score along with their classmates Catherine Rhodes and Chris Zabini. Rose sat down with her cousins Dominique who is now fifth year prefect, Molly who is a sixth year prefect, and Victoire who is now in her seventh year and is a Head Girl. Everyone quiet down as they hear Professor McGonagall say a few words.

"Quiet down everyone. Now I know that we had a difficult time last year and I proud that each of you stayed strong. It is my best wishes that this year will be different and even better than before. That is all, let the sorting ceremony begin" Professor McGonagall said.

Professor Longbottom begins to call out names and the first years began being sorted into their houses. Slytherin now have new first years sitting at their table. Al and Score welcome them to Slytherin house. Later as the ceremony ended, the feast begins. Al and Score began to eat as they talk.

"I was think that I should go with you to tryouts" Score said.

"You want to tryout for the team" Al said.

"Yes, I looking to become a keeper. What do think" Score said.

"I think that's great" Al said.

"Yeah, I just hope that there isn't a dark witch coming back to school" Score said.

"So do I, if she does I'll be ready. I learned some defensive spells that my dad taught me in the summer hoping that I will be able to defend myself" Al said.

"We haven't heard from her, so we should be safe" Score said.

"I have feeling that she'll make her move soon" Al said.

Meanwhile at the flying castle, Hexxia sits on her throne.

"What is your plan now, Milady. Now that the book is destroyed" Dutch said.

"A temporary setback, they only postponed the inevitable. Come my Shadow Acolytes, step forward" Hexxia said.

Shadow Acolytes are dark wizards and witches who follow Hexxia, dress in black hooded robes armed with wands.

"I want you to start recruiting those who will serve our cause" Hexxia said.

"Yes, Milady" Acolyte said.

They begin to leave the castle.

"Trust me, Dutch. It's not the end, It's only the beginning" Hexxia said.


	4. Second Year Begins

Second Year Begins

September 3, 2018

The day is Tuesday, as the trio already attended classes yesterday, they now take Transfiguration class. Al see Alice who is already inside. They all sat down as Professor Parvati Patil came in.

"Good morning, class" Professor Patil said.

"Good morning, Professor Patil" Everyone said.

"Welcome to second year Transfiguration class, for today we are going to practice a recently created spell invented by our Headmistress Minerva McGonagall. This spell allows one to change a form of clothing into a different form. This will prove useful when needed for a quick change, just remember that the spell last for two hours, a more experienced wizard can use it longer with more practice. Now watch as I transforms this towel into a shirt. _Mutatio Vestes_" Professor Patil said.

She used her wand to transform the towel into a shirt. Everyone was amazed.

"Impressive isn't it. The spell allows you to change into a type of clothing you desire with you mind. Now there are some towels here for you all to practice on. Remember to use the words, _Mutatio Vestes_" Professor Patil said.

Everyone began to practice the spell on the towel. Al, Rose, and Score got it right, so did Alice.

"This ain't difficult" Score said.

"Well, it's soon will get harder, we have Herbology later" Rose said.

"What about it" Score said.

"It's about Mandrakes" Rose said.

"Oh, right" Score said.

Later as they finish Transfiguration, they attend Charms class and finished. They are now in Herbology class.

"Welcome everyone, for today we will be learning about the Mandrakes. You'll watch as I pull the mandrake and set it back into the pot. Get your earmuffs and cover your ear, for a mature mandrake's scream can kill a person. Lucky for us they young so they'll only knock a person for a few hours. Are you all ready" Professor Longbottom asked.

They all covered their ears with earmuff.

"I have feeling that we all going to have headaches later" Score said.

"I know" Al said.

"All right, you grasp you mandrake and pull them up" Professor Longbottom said.

He pulled the mandrake up and it started to scream. Everyone can hear how loud it scream is even with earmuff.

"Place your mandrake in and give it soil. Now everyone pull" Professor Longbottom said.

Everybody pulled out their mandrakes and the screams became louder. Some of the students including the trio followed Neville's instructions and placed their mandrakes in and throws some soil in. Later, class ended as the trio walked out.

"My head hurts like crazy" Score said.

"Mine too" Al said.

"It'll wear off eventually, besides we'll need our minds for history class" Rose said.

"Goody" Score said sarcastically.

Meanwhile at the Ministry, Minister Shacklebolt has called a meeting concerning a new dark wizard organization. Harry and Hermione attended the meeting to hear the news.

"What is this about" Harry said.

"Mr Weasley, tell them" Minister Shacklebolt said.

"We received word from our contact in Knockturn Alley that some dark wizards are recruiting. We also heard the name of an organization they belong to" Percy said.

"What is the name" Hermione said.

"They called themselves Shadow Acolytes" Percy said.

"Shadow Acolytes" Harry said.

"Yes, we believe that their leader is a dark witch we now know" Percy said.

"Hexxia" Harry said.

"I though that we've stopped her when the book was destroyed" Hermione said.

"So did I, we might have slowed her down but she still continues her goal" Harry said.

"But why recruit" Hermione said.

"Only one reason why she would recruit followers, War" Harry said.

"We can't let that happen" Minister Shacklebolt said.

"We won't" Harry said.

"We need to capture Hexxia, that's the key" Hermione said.

"Easier said than done, she's well hidden and worse we don't know what her real name is" Harry said.

"We need to capture one of acolytes. If we capture one, we could find out where she is" Percy said.

"I'll have some aurors search around Knockturn alley should they still be there" Harry said.

"Its agreed, you may begin your investigation, Mr Potter. This meeting is adjourned" Minister Shacklebolt said.

Everyone walked out the meeting including Harry and Hermione.

"I can't believe that this is happening again, Harry" Hermione said.

"I know, Hermione. I've done everything I can to keep history from repeating itself. I think that in a way, I might have caused this" Harry said.

"What are you talking about" Hermione said.

"My son told me that I made Hexxia who she is today, I've been thinking about that for months" Harry said.

"Harry, what she said is probably a lie to get into your head" Hermione said.

"I hope so, Hermione. I hope so" Harry said.


	5. Quidditch Tryouts

Quidditch Tryouts

September 6, 2018

Al and Score are at the table eating breakfast as Al prepares for tryouts as does Score.

"You're still going to tryout for the seeker position" Score said.

"Yes, there's no guarantee that I'll be seeker for this year, so I'll have to prove that I'm worthy enough. What about you, are you going for keeper position" Al said.

"Yeah" Score said.

"I'm sure that you'll do great" Al said.

"Thanks, how are things between you and Alice" Score said.

"It's been great, we've gone on dates and kissed" Al said.

"I'm sure that your brother might be jealous about you" Score said.

"Jealous, James" Al said.

"Me and Rose told him that you two are dating and he seem shocked" Score said.

"I'm not surprised, this one time he caught our cousin Vicki snogging with Teddy before going to Hogwarts last year" Al said.

"Who caught me snogging with Teddy" Vicki said as she came.

"James. What brings you here, Vicki" Al said.

"I wanted to wish you luck for tryouts. I hope that you make seeker again. By the way, congratulations. You and Alice make a great couple" Vicki said.

"Thanks, Vicki. How are things between you and Teddy" Al said.

"I miss him a lot, we write to each other every week. He is getting a job becoming an auror" Vicki said.

"I guess he'll be working close with my dad" Al said.

"Well I should going, good luck out there" Vicki said.

"Thanks cousin" Al said.

"Shall we get going" Score said.

"Sure" Al said.

Later, Al and Score are out on the field for tryouts as the Slytherin captain Claire Walker came.

"Thank you all for coming. Now today we are here to find players for the team. Some of you will make the team and some will become reserves. Good luck out there. Lets begin" Claire said.

Al and another player are going for the seeker position while Score is going for the keeper. Score is at the hoops while the other player is at the opposite side of the field. Al continues to chase the snitch with other player chasing. Al manage to catch the snitch before him. Score continues to block the hoops as the chasers throws the quaffle. He manage to block the hoops greatly. Later as the tryouts ended, Claire began to name the players for the team.

"The seeker is, Albus Potter" Claire said.

"Alright" Al said.

"The new keeper is, Scorpius Malfoy" Claire said.

"Congratulations, Score" Al said.

"Thanks" Score said.

"We now have the team needed for the match, some of you can try again next year. Thank you all for coming" Claire said.

Later they went to Hagrid's where Rose is waiting for them.

"Congratulations, Score. You made the team" Rose said.

"Thank you, Rose" Score said.

"Now you and Al can play together for the match" Hagrid said.

"Could we see the uniform" Rose said.

Score showed them his quidditch uniform he got with his last name and the number 4 on the back.


	6. Return of the Werewolves

Return of the Werewolves

October 20, 2018

A group of kids return from Hogsmeade and heading back to Hogwarts. Unknown to them a creature is close watching them.

"Guys, did you hear something" Boy 1 said.

"No, what is it" Boy 2 said.

It came out of nowhere and attacked them.

"Ahhh" All three said.

Hagrid was walking back as he sees the kids on the ground. They're alive but have bite marks on them.

"What happened" Hagrid said.

"A, a werewolf" Girl said

Later at the hospital wing. The five kids are resting from the attack. Professor McGonagall and Longbottom came to see.

"Another werewolf attack" Professor McGonagall said.

"Yes, these five were bitten" Pomfrey said.

"The five other kids were attacked a week ago, someone is targeting them" Professor McGonagall said.

"This werewolf seems to only attack students, not adults. He left some scratches on them" Professor Longbottom said.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Professor Longbottom" Professor McGonagall said.

"It's him" Professor Longbottom said.

Later the trio made their way to Hagrid's hut until James came by.

"Where are guy headed" James said.

"Hagrid's, want to come" Al said.

"Yeah" James said.

They arrived at Hagrid's and knocked on the door.

"I'm coming, i'm coming" Hagrid said as he opened the door.

"What are you guys doing, you shouldn't be here. You need to get back to school now" Hagrid said.

"Hagrid, what's going on" Al said.

"Come in, I'll tell you inside" Hagrid said.

The four went in and Hagrid told them what's happening.

"Another werewolf attack" Al said.

"Yes, five more students were bitten and are laying at the hospital wing" Hagrid said.

"Do you think that they'll transform into werewolves" Score said.

"Not yet, there won't be a full moon until next month. Professor Slughorn is preparing to make wolfsbane potions for the students should that day come" Hagrid said.

"Why would this werewolf attack students" Rose said.

"This isn't just any werewolf, we believe that it's Fenrir Greyback" Hagrid said.

"Fenrir Greyback" James said.

"I remember reading about Hogwarts history, didn't he die at the battle of Hogwarts" Rose said.

"We believe he did, it wouldn't be the first time someone mistaken to be dead" Hagrid said.

"Do you believe it's him" Al said.

"Biting children, leaving his scratch on them. It his signature. I believe he's trying to rebuild his pack" Hagrid said.

"His pack" James said.

"His original pack had died at the battle, he maybe trying to get his revenge on Hogwarts by attacking the students. Now, I'll take you four back to school before night falls" Hagrid said.

Hagrid escort them back to school as the sun begins to set. They have been watched by Fenrir as he points his wand at them.

"_Confringo_" Fenrir said.

He used a blasting curse at them. Hagrid used his shield charm for protection. The blast hit the shield only for the shockwave to hit them after. Hagrid, Rose, and Score are alright while Al and James got separated from them.

"James, are you alright" Al said.

Greyback came at Al as James sees him coming.

"Watch out" James said as he pushed Al out.

He begins to block for Al and ended up being scratched on the shoulder.

"AHHH" James said in pain.

"James" Al said.

Greyback came around and attacks Al. Al got his wand up.

"_Stupefy_" Al said.

The stunning spell hits him and Greyback fell. He then got back up due to him having some resistance to magic. He prepares to attack until Hagrid used his fire spell.

"_Incendio_" Hagrid said.

He avoid the spell and backed off the attack. He then sees the aurors coming.

"This isn't over, I shall have my revenge" Fenrir said.

He then retreats as the aurors chase after them.

"James" Al said.

"I'm okay, I'm just got a scratch" James said.

"Is he going to" Score said.

"No, he only got scratched. You need to be bitten to be infected" Hagrid said.

"We're lucky this time" Rose said.

"We should take you inside and treat the wound" Al said.

"Thanks" James said.

Later, Fenrir managed to escape the aurors only to be found by Hexxia.

"What do you want" Fenrir said.

"I have heard about you and your goals, perhaps I can help you" Hexxia said.

"Thanks, but I work alone" Fenrir said.

"Ever since you lost your pack, you had to work alone. I know that you're rebuilding your pack" Hexxia said.

"What about it" Fenrir said.

"I need someone of your talents. Join me as you have join others before, for the betterment of your kind. What do you say" Hexxia said.

He begins to think and got an answer.

"I say you got a deal" Fenrir said.

"Excellent" Hexxia said.

Later after James got patched up, he heads back to the common room to rest with everyone asleep. He begins to notice something on his left arm. He opens the sleeve and see a bite mark.

"Oh, no" James said quietly shocked

He remember being scratched and begins to remember how he got bitten during the attack.

"This can't be happening" James said.


	7. Score's First Quidditch Match

Score's First Quidditch Match

Novemeber 5, 2018

Today is the match between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Score was in the great hall wearing his quidditch sweater as he sits next to Al having breakfast.

"Are you alright" Al said.

"I'm just a little nervous, this is my first time playing for the team" Score said.

"You have some jitters, you can get past this" Al said.

"You think so" Score said.

"Trust me" Al said.

Alice came to see Al.

"Alice, what brings you by" Al said.

"I wanted to give you something for luck" Alice said.

"Like what" Al said.

She got close to kiss him.

"Like that" Alice said.

"I'm feeling lucky already" Al said.

"Good luck" Alice said.

"Thanks" Al said.

She walked away.

"You're very lucky, Al" Score said.

"Why is that" Al said.

"You've been chosen to be a seeker in your first year, you're academically smart, you have a pretty girlfriend. You're a great guy" Score said.

"You're a great guy too, Score. You just need to be confident" Al said.

"Confident" Score said.

"You two, we need to get going for the match. Lets go" Claire said.

"Lets go, Score" Al said.

Later everyone was at the pitch as the game soon begins. The players are already in the air as Katie Bell came to start the game. She opened up the crate as the bludgers and the snitch are loose. She throws the quaffle up in the air and the game begins.

Dominique got the quaffle and heads towards the hoops where Score is the keeper. She throw the quaffle into the hoop until he blocked it. Claire got the quaffle and made her way to the hoops. She throws it in and scores.

"Ten points to Slytherin" commentator said.

Roxanne made her way while the chasers are after her. She throws the quaffle into the hoop. Score tries to block but failed.

"Ten points to Gryffindor" commentator said.

"Blasted" Score said.

"It's alright, Score. Stay focused" Al said.

He then sees the golden snitch, so does Vicki. They begin to chase after it while Score continues to block the hoops.

Roxanne is coming towards him with the quaffle. Score begins to think where she would throw. She begins to make her move as she throws the quaffle towards the hoop. Score saw where she was throwing towards. He manage to intercept the quaffle and throws it to Claire. She made her way while being chased. She made through and throws in the hoop. She scored another ten points for Slytherin.

"Ten points to Slytherin, we see the seekers chasing after the snitch. But who will catch it first to win the game" commentator said.

Al and Vicki are side by side chasing after the snitch. Vicki managed to move in closer, so did Al. She was so close to catching the snitch until Al got closer to catch it. He managed to catch the snitch first.

"Albus Potter caught the snitch, Slytherin wins the match" commentator said.

Everyone cheered as Al and Score landed on the ground.

"You did it, Al" Score said.

"Thanks, you did great too. You've proved to be a great keeper" Al said.

"That means a lot to me, Al. Thank you" Score said.


	8. Curse of the Werewolf

Curse of the Werewolf

November 24, 2018

James was asleep in his room until he woke up.

"Wake up, James" Louis said.

"What time is it" James said.

"It's morning, time for breakfast" Louis said.

"Okay, give me time to dress up" James said.

"Sure" Louis said.

He got up and put on his uniform until his sees the scar where the bite was. He covered it up with his sleeve and went out. He was in the great hall eating breakfast in a strange way.

"MMM, more bacon and eggs" James said.

"Are you okay, James" Louis said.

"Yeah, I'm just hungry" James said.

"I get that, but this is your fourth meal. Even you couldn't eat this much" Louis said.

Rose later see James acting strange even for him. She got up and went to see Al who is eating breakfast with Score.

"Al, I'm getting worried about your brother" Rose said.

"Whats wrong" Al said.

"He seems too wild, even for him" Rose said.

"You think that this has something to do with the werewolf scratches on his shoulder" Al said.

"Maybe" Rose said.

"Well today is going to be a full moon, the students who were bitten will be confined to a room without windows so they wouldn't be exposed to the rays" Score said.

"That's good, hopefully we would have to worry about werewolves tonight" Al said.

"You're right, we should fine for the day" Rose said.

Later after James' classes ended he went to see Hagrid for his help. Al went to asked Louis for James.

"Louis, have you seen James" Al said.

"He went to Hagrid's, he seemed worried" Louis said.

"Thanks Louis, come on guys" Al said.

The trio made their way to Hagrid's where James is.

"Whats going on, James" Hagrid said.

"There's something that I haven't told anyone" James said.

"What is it" Hagrid said.

"I've been bitten" James said.

He shows his the bite mark on his arm.

"Oh, no" Hagrid said.

The door begins to knock. He opens it and sees the trio.

"Hagrid, what's happening here" Al said.

"There's something you should know" Hagrid said.

The trio went in as Hagrid explains.

"James was bitten and we didn't know" Al said.

"I didn't tell anyone, I was scared that everyone will see me differently" James said.

"Not to me, James, you're still my brother. Let us help you" Al said.

"I have to get out of here" James said.

"James, wait" Al said.

"Stay away from me" James said.

James ran out of Hagrid's hut as Al chases after him. Hagrid, Rose, and Score followed. He runs into the forest away from everyone until the full moon came. He sees it and begins to transform.

"James" Al said.

"Get away from me, run" James said as he is transforming.

"What's happening to you" Al said.

"AAAAH" James said in pain.

James transforms from being human into a werewolf. The transformation is complete.

"James" Al said.

The werewolf looks at Al and begins to attack.

"Al, get away from him" Hagrid said.

Al begins to run away with the werewolf chasing after him. A centaur came to help and scared of the werewolf. It ran away soon after that.

"Are you alright" Firenze said.

"Yes, but what about James" Al said.

"There's nothing you can do, once he transform he will attack anyone, friend or family. The best thing you can do is wait until the full moon ended. Once it does he'll transform back to his original form" Firenze said.

"I see" Al said.

"We should heading back to the hut. Thank you, Firenze" Hagrid said.

Later as everyone is in the hut waiting for the full moon to end. The full moon ended and it was morning. They went out searching for James in the forest. They split up to make the search easier. Score see some tracks on the ground that look like pawprints.

"Al, I found a trail" Score said.

Al followed Score who is following the trail until he see James asleep naked.

"James" Al said.

"Yeah, we found him. Hagrid, Rose, we found him" Score said.

"Coming" Rose said.

"Rose, you should cover you eyes" Score said.

"Why" Rose said.

"James is too exposed" Score said.

"Oh" Rose said.

Hagrid came over and covered him with his coat and picked him up.

"Let's get him back to school" Hagrid said.

Later in the Hospital wing, James woke up to find Al sitting next to him.

"Al" James said.

"James, you're awake. I glad that you're alright" Al said.

"I'm sorry" James said.

"For what" Al said.

"For not telling you the truth, I nearly endangered you and everyone else" James said.

"You were scared that everyone will see you differently. Not everyone will see you as werewolf, but see you as yourself" Al said.

"Do you believe that I have the courage to live with this" James said.

"You're a Gryffindor, James. You have courage in you, use it" Al said.

"Thanks, if you weren't sorted into Slytherin you would've made a great Gryffindor" James said.

"Thanks, James" Al said.

"So could we now have some every flavor beans" James said.

"Okay" Al said.


	9. Christmas Eve

Christmas Eve

December 24, 2018

Today is Christmas Eve as Al and his friend are already back home. Al is at his house with his family preparing for Christmas dinner until Al asked them something.

"Dad, can I ask you something" Al said.

"Sure" Harry said.

"Is it alright if you guys continues your Christmas dinner without me" Al said.

"You're going somewhere" Harry said.

"I promised to go on a date with Alice today" Al said.

"Really" Harry said.

"How are things between you two" Ginny said.

"It's been great, I've been happier when I was with her" Al said.

"I see. Yes, you can go. Take the floo powder, It'll be quicker to get to the Leaky Cauldron" Harry said.

"Thank you, dad" Al said.

"Say hi to Alice for me" Ginny said.

"I will" Al said.

Meanwhile at the home of Ron and Hermione, they prepared a Christmas dinner of their own.

"Are you okay with inviting Score to dinner" Rose said.

"Yeah, but can I ask you something" Ron said.

"Yeah" Rose said.

"Do you have a crush on him" Ron said.

"What, Dad. Score and I are just friends" Rose said.

"Ron, can you try to be nice for today" Hermione said.

"Yes, dear" Ron said.

The door bell rang as Ron walked to the door. He opened to see Scorpius.

"Hello, Mr Weasley. I'm Scorpius Malfoy, your daughter invited me" Score said.

"Ron, invited him in" Hermione said.

"Nice to meet you, come in" Ron said.

Score went inside the house to meet the family.

"Hello, my name is Hermione, this is my husband Ron, our son Hugo, and you already know our daughter Rose. You must be Scorpius, best friend of Al and Rose" Hermione said.

"I am, nice to meet you all. Please call me Score" Score said.

"Okay, Score. I hope you're hungry" Hermione said.

"I'm starving" Score said.

Later at the Leaky Cauldron, Al came in by floo powder and was dressed for the cold.

"Al" Alice said.

"Alice, you look pretty as ever" Al said.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself" Alice said.

"Shall we get going" Al said.

"Let's go" Alice said.

They went out and walked around London. They later ended up in a cafe and each had a drink while talking.

"Your brother was shocked to know that we are dating" Alice said.

"That's right, I didn't tell him because I figured that it would force him to intervene in my relationship" Al said.

"Who else knew about us" Alice said.

"My parents, my cousins Rose and Vicki, my best friend Score. Does your parents know about us" Al said.

"Yes, they're okay with my relationship with you" Alice said.

"I'm glad, so where do you want to go after we finish" Al said.

Back the Weasley home, Everyone is sitting at the table having dinner while having a conversation.

"So how did you and Al became great friends" Ron said.

"Ron" Hermione said.

"It's okay, I can tell him. We meet by chance on the Hogwarts Express in our first year. I was alone until he saw me and asked if he can sit, I said yes. We begin to talked about each other and bonded. I wasn't sure if I was going to make any friends at school due to me being a Malfoy. He saw me more than just Malfoy's son, he saw me as myself and I saw Al as himself the same way. I know its hard to understand" Score said.

"Not really, only because the same thing happened to me" Ron said.

"You, Dad" Rose said.

"Yes, Rosie. I met Harry on the Hogwarts Express my first year and we've bonded from that day on. Even though I don't have the same greatness as Harry, he saw the greatness in me and we've become best friends like you two have" Ron said.

"Really" Score said.

"Really" Ron said.

Later as it's almost midnight, Al walked Alice back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Thank you, Al. I've really had a wonderful time with you" Alice said.

"I've felt the same way" Al said.

"Well I guess this is goodbye" Alice said.

"Yeah" Al said.

They look up to see a mistletoe growing.

"Mistletoe" Alice said.

They came closer to each other and kissed like never before. They broke it off as Alice was about to go inside.

"Goodbye" Alice said.

"Goodbye, Alice" Al said.

Later at the Weasley house, Score was about to leave to go home.

"You're leaving" Rose said.

"Yes, I got to get back to my home. Thank you all for dinner" Score said.

"You're always welcome here, Score" Ron said.

"Thanks, Goodbye" Score said.

"Goodbye, Score" Rose said.

Score walked away to get home. Later Al returned home to find his family asleep. He went to his room to find a letter addressed to him from Luna. He opens it and reads.

_Hello Al_

_If you are reading this, we need to meet. The Leaky Cauldron at 5:00 on the 28th, come alone._

_Sincerely_

_Luna Lovegood_


	10. The Lost Prophecy

The Lost Prophecy

December 28, 2018

Score and Rose came over to Al's room and entered Al's room to talk about something.

"We're here, what is this about" Score said.

"I've got a letter to meet with Luna" Al said.

"Luna Lovegood" Rose said.

"You know her" Score said.

"She a friend of the family, my sister's middle name is Luna" Al said.

"She went to school with our parents and fought alongside them in the war. She is now a magizoologist, married with two kids. She also a conspiracy theorists. She would have theories about somethings good and bad. I wonder what she would want with you" Rose said.

"I don't know, all I know is that she wants to meet with me alone" Al said.

"And you're going" Score said.

"Yes, maybe I can find out what she wants" Al said.

"Are you sure you want to do this" Rose said.

"I'll be fine, Rose. Trust me" Al said.

"Okay, be careful" Rose said.

"I will" Al said.

He arrived in London and enters the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hello" Al said.

"Al, I'm sorry. Alice isn't here" Hannah said.

"I know, I'm here to meet Luna" Al said.

"She's in room 18" Hannah said.

"Thank you" Al said.

He went upstairs to room 18 and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Luna said.

Al opened the door and see Luna Lovegood.

"Hello, Al. It's been a while" Luna said.

"Yes, it has. I got your letter, what is it you wanted to see me about" Al said.

"Your destiny" Luna said.

"My destiny, I don't know what you mean" Al said.

"Then allow me to explain, years ago a prophecy was made by Professor Trelawney who predicted a danger in the near future. She entrusted me with this prophecy to keep it out of Ministry's hands. I began to learn about a dark witch and a wizard destined to stop her. That wizard is you" Luna said.

"Me, but why me" Al said.

"I believed it to be a theory until I heard about a dark witch who recently surfaced. I also found out that you were found battling against her at Hogwarts" Luna said.

"That was just a coincidence" Al said.

"The prophecy also say that a child will be born on the near end of the sixth month. You were born on June 28, 2006, the prophecy was made two months before you were born. It is no coincidence, Al. You were chosen" Luna said.

"Chosen, why me" Al said.

"Because you're the son of Harry Potter" Luna said.

"What. This is because of my father. There must be more to this, what else do my future say" Al said.

"You won't find the answers by looking to the future, you must write your own destiny. Here" Luna said.

She hands a small box to him. Inside is the lost prophecy.

"Take it, you should learn what you can from this. It'll be up to you to forge your own destiny" Luna said.

Later Al return home to find Score and Rose still there.

"Where is everyone" Al said.

"They all left for town, how did it go" Rose said.

"She told me somethings" Al said.

"What things" Score said.

"My destiny" Al said as he pulled out the box.

"What's this" Score said.

"The lost prophecy, its about me" Al said.

"Did you open it" Rose said.

"Not yet, but I want you two to listen" Al said.

"Okay" Rose said.

"Alright" Score said.

Al opened the box and pulled out the prophecy. He held it in his hand as it begins to speak.

_On the near end of the sixth month, a child of the chosen one will be born. The child will continue the role the father did before him. He will have the power to defeat the masked evil. Many dangers he will face and will overcome them. He is a force for good._

"The masked evil" Score said.

"Hexxia, she's the one I need to defeat" Al said.

"You won't have to do this alone, Al" Rose said.

"She's right, we're with you" Score said.

"It can be dangerous" Al said.

"We've been through danger before, we manage to get through this together" Score said.

"Remember what Hagrid said last year. We stay together and we can overcome anything" Rose said.

"You're right, thank you" Al said.


	11. Duelling Practice

Duelling Practice

January 20, 2019

Professor Longbottom was walking outside to see Al practicing magic. He then approach him and ask.

"Professor Longbottom, what are you doing here" Al said.

"I'm about to head for Hogsmeade, more importantly what are you doing here" Professor Longbottom said.

"Practicing defensive spells" Al said.

"Yes, I see that you're practicing the shield charm. I'm impressed that you can use a spell difficult to master. Might I asked why" Professor Longbottom said.

"I want to be prepared in case I was attacked again" Al said.

"I see, in that case allow me to help" Professor Longbottom said.

"You want to help me" Al said.

"Yes, follow me" Professor Longbottom said.

Professor Longbottom took Al to the room of requirement for practice.

"What is this place" Al said.

"This is the room of requirement, back then it was a place to practice defensive spells without anyone knowing" Professor Longbottom said.

"Why" Al said.

"Because the Ministry back then wouldn't allow magic to be practiced and we were in a middle of a war, we needed to protect ourselves" Professor Longbottom said.

"I see" Al said.

"Shall we get started" Professor Longbottom said.

The room gave them a duelling themed room for them to practice.

"One of the importance of going up against the dark arts is duelling. When facing an opponent your need to block and counterattack. Now before we duel we bow to one another" Professor Longbottom said.

Al and Neville bow to one another.

"Now we're going use the disarming spell against one another, ready" Professor Longbottom said.

"Ready" Al said.

"One, Two, Three" Professor Longbottom said.

"_Expelliarmus_" Both said.

Neville's spell disarmed Al of his wand and Professor Longbottom caught it.

"Good try, Al. Keep practicing" Professor Longbottom said.

The two continued to practice duelling for an hour or two.

"_Expelliarmus_" Al said.

Al managed to disarm Neville of his wand.

"Impressive, well done" Professor Longbottom said.

"Thank you, can I ask you something" Al said.

"Sure" Professor Longbottom said.

"Why did you volunteer yourself to help me" Al said.

"Because I owe it to your father. Back in my school days, I lacked the confidence to do spells until I met your father and his friends. They would always help me out through tough times and made me the person I am today" Professor Longbottom said.

"I see" Al said.

"Shall we continue" Professor Longbottom said.


	12. Rise of the Dementors

Rise of the Dementors

February 25, 2019

Hexxia approaches the cave where the dementors are housed in. They see her entering but don't attack.

"I see that the Ministry hasn't been kind since they banned you all from civilization. Can you all understand me" Hexxia said.

They all listened to what she has to say.

"I can promise you all a chance to be what you are meant to be. All I ask is for you all to join my cause for a war I'm about to start in time" Hexxia said.

They all hover around her in a circle.

"Excellent, now here is the first thing you all will do" Hexxia said.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts, Al, Rose, and Score are at Hagrid's hut discussing about Al's destiny.

"So you've been chosen" Hagrid said.

"Yes, right around the time before I was born by a prophecy" Al said.

"I take that you're not happy about it" Hagrid said.

"I don't want to go through this, I just want to be a normal student who play quidditch and studies hard" Al said.

"I understand that Al and I want that for you, but prophecies like this are rarely wrong" Rose said.

"She's right, your father learned about his destiny to defeat Voldemort from the prophecy as" Hagrid said.

"I know the story, Hagrid. When Voldemort learned about my father's destiny to defeat him, he killed his parents to try to kill him" Al said.

"You're worried that Hexxia will do the same to your parents" Score said.

"I am" Al said.

"Well she probably hasn't learned about the prophecy so you should be safe" Rose said.

"She's right, besides your father can take care of himself" Hagrid said.

"Yeah, he did defeat Voldemort so taking down Hexxia should be a walk in the park" Score said.

"You're right, thanks guy" Al said.

"Always, Al" Score said.

"We should be getting back" Rose said.

The three walked out of Hagrid's hut and walked back to Hogwarts.

"Do you guys feel the weather" Rose said.

"Yeah, it was suppose to be a warm day today" Score said.

"Guys, look" Al said.

They see hooded cloak figures in the air. Students outside also sees them.

"What are those things" Score said.

"I have a pretty good idea, I just hope that wrong" Rose said.

The dementors flew in and attacked the students.

"Run" Al said.

The three begins to run away from. The students began to run back into the castle. Headmistress McGonagall looked at the window and sees the school under attack.

"Keep running" Rose said.

The dementors caught up to most of the students outsides and began to feed off their happiness. Al, Rose, and Score were among them. Professor McGonagall pulled out her wand.

"_Expecto Patronum_" Professor McGonagall said.

She used the Patronus Charm to drive the dementors away and it worked. Hagrid came to help the Al and his friends.

"_Expecto Patronum_" Hagrid said.

His spell drove the dementors away. Meanwhile Al and the rest of the students are unconscious from the effects.

Later everyone was in the Hospital wing, Al woke to see Score and Rose awake as well in their beds.

"How are feel, son" Harry said.

"Dad, Aunt Hermione, what are two doing here" Al said.

"We got received word that Hogwarts got attacked by the dementor" Hermione said.

"Dementors, I though they were banned by the ministry" Rose said.

"They are, there hasn't be a dementor attack in years until now" Harry said.

"The real question is who sent them here" Hermione said.

"I think I know who's responsible" Harry said.

Al thinks the same thing, Hexxia.

At Hexxia's castle, the dementors came back and flies around the castle.

"I see that the test is successful" Hexxia said.

"Yes milady, but to attack a school of children" Dutch said.

"I was necessary, besides I was hoping that he would be attacked" Hexxia said.

"Who" Dutch said.

"The boy who ruined my plans the first time. No matter, we are growing stronger and soon we will show ourselves to the wizarding world" Hexxia said.


	13. Return of Fawkes

Return of Fawkes

April 19, 2019

"Dutch, I trust that you have news" Hexxia said.

"Yes, it's about a prophecy" Dutch said.

"I see that your seer abilities finally surfaced, tell me" Hexxia said.

"There is a prophecy about a boy who is destined to defeat you" Dutch said.

"What boy" Hexxia said.

"The son of the chosen one" Dutch said.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts, Hagrid came to see Al and his friends in the great hall.

"Hagrid, what brings you by" Al said.

"I was wondering you three have plans today" Hagrid said.

"No" Al said.

"Not me" Score said.

"I got nothing to do for today" Rose said.

"I'm glad, I got something to show you three" Hagrid said.

"It's a surprise" Hagrid said.

The three went with Hagrid to the shores of the Black Lake until they stumble on the white tomb.

"I take it that you know what this place is" Hagrid said.

"This is the grave of Albus Dumbledore" Rose said.

"Is this what brought us for" Score said.

"No, I brought you all to meet him" Hagrid said.

"Him" Al said.

"Look up" Hagrid said.

The three looked up to see a bird with crimson feathers and a golden tail. It was come down to the grave.

"Is that a phoenix" Rose said.

"Yes, meet Fawkes" Hagrid said.

"Fawkes" Score said.

"That's right, Fawkes was Dumbledore's friend back when he was headmaster. After Dumbledore's death, he flew of to travel on his own. Every few years he would come back to this spot. Very few have seen him during his time here" Hagrid said.

"I hear that the tail feathers are used as cores in some wands" Score said.

"That's right" Hagrid said.

"My wand has a phoenix feather" Al said.

"Can I see" Hagrid said.

"Sure" Al said.

"Looks like Oak, English Oak" Hagrid said.

"You sure know about wand wood" Rose said.

"Sure, mine's is also an Oak wand" Hagrid said.

Later everyone was prepared to return to the castle.

"We should get back" Score said.

The see Hexxia in front of them.

"Yes, you should. It's too bad you can't" Hexxia said.

"Hexxia" Al said.

Hagrid pulls out his wand until she used a stun spell on him. He became stunned.

"Hagrid" Al said.

"Don't worry, he's not dead. He just stunned" Rose said.

"What do you want" Al said.

"That's very simple, Potter. You" Hexxia said.


	14. Hexxia Strikes

Hexxia Strikes

April 19, 2019

"Me, why" Al said.

"Because you are the one who stop me" Hexxia said.

Everyone was shocked.

"What" Al said.

"I learned it from a prophecy, it tells of a boy who is destined to defeat the masked one, me. You know about it, don't you" Hexxia said.

"So you came here to kill me" Al said.

"Believe me I didn't want it to come this, but I can't have you getting in may way" Hexxia said.

"Pull you wands out" Al said.

Rose and Score pulled out their wands.

"So you three think you can all take me on" Hexxia said.

"We've gotten a little stronger since the last we've met" Al said.

"That remains to be seen" Hexxia said.

"_Expelliarmus_" Al said.

Hexxia blocked the spell. The three tried to defeat her but she proved to be more stronger than they are. She overpowered Rose, then Score. Al was the last one standing.

"Your friends have been defeated, now it's your turn. _Avada Kedavra_" Hexxia said.

She fired her spell at him until Fawkes came flying in and took the hit. He got hit with the spell and burst into flames.

"FAWKES" Al screamed.

They seen Fawkes died, Al became angry and attack Hexxia back.

"_Incendio_" Al said.

He used the fire spell and aimed it at her mask. Her mask was burn which forced her to take it off. She dropped the burned mask on the ground and the three sees her face. A woman with black hair and blue eyes with a scar over her left eye.

"Who are you" Al said.

"Not that it matters because you all will be dead" Hexxia said.

"_Confringo_" Harry said.

She blocked the spell to see Harry Potter.

"We meet again, Harry" Hexxia said.

"It's you" Harry said.

"I see that you remember my face" Hexxia said.

"I've should have realized that it's you this whole time, Isabel" Harry said.

"Isabel" Al said.

"The girl you fail to save no longer exist, only Hexxia lives" Hexxia said.

"It's not going to matter because this ends now" Harry said.

"This battle ends, but the wars is far from over. If you're here, that means that help is not far from here" Hexxia said.

"You're not going anywhere" Harry said.

"We'll see" Hexxia said.

She used the blasting curse on the kids until Harry blocked it with the shell charm. She then apparates out. Help came too late.

"Where is she" Ron said.

"She's gone" Harry said.

"Again" Hermione said.

"Yes, but I know who she is under mask. I'll inform the ministry later. Lets focus on the children" Harry said.

"Dad" Al said.

"Al, I'm glad that you're alright" Harry said.

"You said that her name was Isabel, who is she" Al said.

"Someone I use to know, I'll tell you another time" Harry said.

"Guys, what about Fawkes" Rose said.

They went to see the ashes of Fawkes.

"He gave his life for us" Score said.

"Look" Al said.

Something moving in the ashes, a reborn baby phoenix.

"Wow" Al said.

"Of course, phoenix are reborn from the ashes" Rose said.

"Good to see you again, old friend" Harry said.

Ron and Neville went to see Hagrid who has been unstunned.

"Are you alright there, Hagrid" Ron said.

"Yes Ron, but I can't get up" Hagrid said.

"Let us help you" Neville said.

Ron and Neville tried to lift him up.

"Bloody hell Hagrid, you're heavy" Ron said.


	15. Second Year Ends

Second Year Ends

June 28, 2019

Two months has passed since Hexxia attacked Al and his friend. Their second year is at an end. Al heads over to Hagrid's. He opens the door to see a surprise.

"SURPRISE" All said together.

"Happy birthday, Al" Rose said.

Hagrid, Rose, Score, Alice, and James came to celebrate Al's birthday.

"Come in, I got the cake prepped" Hagrid said.

Al sat down with the cake on the table with candles.

"Make a wish" Rose said

Al closed his eyes and begins to blow the candles.

"So what did you wish for" James said.

"I can't tell you" Al said.

"So you're now 13" Score said.

Everyone begins to eat cake and gave Al their presents. Later Al was outside by himself until Alice came by.

"Al, are you okay" Alice said.

"Yeah" Al said.

"Something got you worried" Alice said.

"I'm just worried where my life is going" Al said.

"Because of Hexxia" Alice said.

"Yes, she knows about me. She knows that I'm the one destined to stop her. My life will never be the same" Al said.

"Somethings will never stay the same, we have no idea what the future hold for us. The only thing we can do is move forward and see what surprises we'll find" Alice said.

"You always know how to cheer me up" Al said.

"It's my gift" Alice said.

"How did I became lucky to be with a girl like you" Al said.

"Must be your gift, and here my other gift to you" Alice said.

She kissed him like never before.

"What was that for" Al said.

"Its for you to never forget, something you'll remember" Alice said.

"Thank you" Al said.

Rose, Score, and James came to see Al and Alice alone.

"Did we interrupt anything" Score said.

"No" Al said.

"Were you two snogging" James said.

"What if we were" Alice said.

"You jealous" Rose said.

"Me" James said.

Everyone began to laugh at James for being embarrassed. They all enjoy a very good day before the second year ends and the third year soon begins.


End file.
